What Evil Lurks
by EAWickett
Summary: Inspired by The Phantom by Editing Is Everything (on YouTube). Dan and Phil thought they had their lives together, but... When Dan starts having nightmares and Phil comes home to find him crumpled on the floor, terrified of what he calls The Creak, Phil wants answers. But the shadows don't want him to know. Will Dan be lost? Redemption can come in horrible times. (T for horror.)
1. Chapter 1

**Guys I'm sorry but I'm not sorry. To be honest it was only a matter of time before this happened. So, here is, Dan and Phil. This will have feels. Unfortunately, no Phan, really sorry guys, but don't worry. Perhaps extra-friendly feels. The looks and stuff. Anyways.**

 **This fanfiction is inspired by Phantom, a Dan and Phil horror trailer created by Editing Is Everything. She put in the description that fanfiction is fine, so don't freak out. Updates should come once every one to two weeks, maybe a bit later. Just leave a comment and remind me to HURRY UP. Chapters might be short, but let me know if you want them to be longer.**

 **CHAPTER 1 – Creak**

Dan was sitting alone in his room, in his empty flat. The apartment was silent. Dan was scrolling through Tumblr, sitting in a strange position because he wanted to sit in his sofa crease, but wanted to watch the door. He didn't like being alone, especially at night. Phil didn't know, but Dan had been having nightmares recently. They were strange, jumbled together in a terrifying compilation of flashes of red and black dripping over his eyelids, mashed together with a strange echoing laugh that reverberated around his head. He hadn't thought much of them at first, but after seven in a row…

But Phil was going to visit his family and Dan didn't want to concern him. Phil was an amazing person and Dan didn't want to alarm him. But still…

Dan froze as he heard a creak outside his door.


	2. Chapter 2

Crumpled on the floor

Head ringing

Buzzing sound as the doorbell rings

The door opens

And he is home

And I am not alone

I hear his voice, coming closer

His footsteps worried

"dan"

"are you okay"

I don't respond, just lie there

I want to stand up, to tell him I'm glad he's home

Hoping he had fun

But I simply stay there

Crumpled on the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, it's me again. What's up?**

 **Here's the next chapter.**

 **(Also I know Dan would never do drugs. I don't mean any disrespect, I love Dan and Phil soooo much.)**

 **(P.S. I'm going to start doing song recommendations, so this week's song is Collar Full by Panic! At The Disco.)**

 **Chapter 3**

Phil pulled Dan up from the floor, scared at how limp his best friend's body was. He pulled Dan onto the bed, tucking a sheet around him. Phil tried not topic as he checked for a pulse, finding only a faint one. He grabbed his phone to ring the hospital.

Dan stirred, groaning quietly at his pounding headache. "No," he said, noticing Phil holding the phone. "No hospitals. I'm fine." He pushed himself into a sitting position to prove it, then slumped down with a wave of nausea.

"What happened?" Phil asked, setting his phone down on the windowsill where he could grab it at a moment's notice.

"It's not what you think, Phil, alright!" Dan said, his voice rising in sudden anger. His eyes flashed, then calmed and he said quietly, "I made you a promise. It won't happen again. Ever."

Phil blinked sudden tears from his eyes. No one else knew about what had happened all those years ago, back in 2012. Sure, people knew about the fights and the lies and the hurt, but not about this.

 **Phil knew.**

He had been so terrified when he came home to find Dan on the floor, staring up unseeingly at the ceiling. The doctor's words still echoed in his ears.

 _Overdose_

 _Drugs_

 _Nearly died_

Phil's hands shook as he looked at Dan. The brunette had now pushed himself into a sitting position. "What happened?" Phil asked.

"I… don't really know. I heard a sound and thought it was you and then it wasn't and then… and then…" Dan started shaking with sobs and Phil crawled onto the bed next to him and wrapped his arms around him. Dan put his arms around Phil and buried his face in his shoulder, breathing in the scent of him, of Phil. This was his safe place, here in this room, with Phil.

He sighed and as he dropped off to sleep, he whispered, "Thank you."

 **Phil's POV**

I lay there, his head slowly dropping onto my chest, and watch him fall asleep. His eyes relax and calm. The fire that constantly burns in them quietly quells itself and his eyelids drop lower and lower. Eventually his face calms, and as I look at him, sleeping peacefully for the first time in goodness knows how long, I promise myself one thing.

I will protect him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys it's me again! I'm really sorry about the super late update. I'm a horrible person… lol.**

 **Anyways, my playlist recommendation for this week is Blood Sweat and Tears by BTS, Not Today by BTS, I NEED U by BTS, and Youth by Troye Sivan.**

 **Chapter 4**

Phil woke up on Dan's bed. For a moment he was disconcerted, wondering why he was there. Then he remembered the previous night. He sat up, glancing around.

Memories rushed into his mind.

Unbidden

Unbridled

Unchecked

Was he unloved?

No

Unwritten

His story still new

Fresh

As millions watched him through a camera lens

As he scrolled through Tumblr

Read

Listened to music

Brainstormed

His ideas

New

Original

He was new

Original

And it was overwhelming

Underwhelming?

Brand new

A different person than anyone else

His own consciousness amid so many others

And he did what he could

He is a human with one life to live

And it is his duty to live it the best he can.


	5. Chapter 5

OKAY I'M NOT DEAD I HURT MY HEAD AND COULDN'T WRITE A WHOLE LOT BUT I AM BACK. UPDATES ARE COMING, I AM PROMISING YOU. I'M UPDATING SOME TONIGHT AND IN THE NEXT FEW DAYS.


	6. Chapter 6

In this place alone

Though every second passing reminds me you are here

These thoughts ringing out so close

Oh, oh

Oh glazed eyes empty hearts

Stealing happy from broken parts

Nothing ever staying still

Staring life away for you

Secrets, Manchester eye

and

My happy little Phil,

Take Dan away…..

(no, that wasn't a v-day reference please don't freak out)

(new developments coming soon, ideas are welcome!)


	7. Chapter 7

**I have too much to update everything with full chapters rn, but here's a few sentences. I'll finish this soon. My apologies for late updates. School is really overwhelming at the moment.**

These city lights were beautifully blinding, killing both of them slowly. Dan couldn't breathe, staring at the sheer _humanity_ , raw and bitter and unbridled, coursing strong through the veins of the city. And Phil wasn't watching the city.

He was watching Dan.


End file.
